


Way up to North

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [8]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 温泉与酒与国王游戏现代paro、昭会卫荀贾裴蜘蛛网雷白烂，禁止一切形式的复制和转载。





	1. 温泉与酒与国王游戏

 

“旅行往往得干架。”

荀勖伸手拈了一片苹果放进嘴里，冷眼看着对面笑眯眯地劝着钟会喝酒的司马昭，莫名其妙地想起了从前看过的某部东瀛漫画的一个标题。

钟会冷着一张脸，半个身子已经歪到了左手边的卫瓘身上。他实在推托不过那杯酒，便接过杯子假模假样地啜饮了一口，然后冲着司马昭微微一笑，那笑意在荀勖看来分明未达眼底。

看来自己这小舅舅还在不识趣地和昭总冷战啊。

荀勖咬了一口嘴里含着的那片苹果，香甜的味道顿时充满了整个口腔。他借着眼角的余光瞥向右手边，看到卫瓘似是终于摆脱了钟会的压迫，正低着头用勺子舀着碗里的牛尾汤。

忽然，他感到左边有一道目光似是在暗暗观察着他，转头望去却只看见贾充正与裴秀端了杯子说着悄悄话。裴秀的左边便是刚刚劝着钟会喝酒的司马昭，此时他正皱着眉头捏着手机，好像在读着短信。

荀勖收回目光，又拈了一片苹果吞进了嘴里。他想起这一次来到这座位于H国东北边境的名山旅游，正是总经理司马昭一手策划的，美其名曰“曹氏集团东北分部建设阶段性验收兼总部高级员工年末旅行”，特地点了钟会、裴秀、贾充与他四个人一同出行，旅费自然由司马昭全部包掉。虽然同行的旅伴不是很理想，但这次的游玩项目、住宿和吃喝都让他很满意。

……卫伯玉安排的接待，自然是细致妥帖的。

荀勖一边嚼着嘴里的苹果，一边又禁不住偷瞄了一眼卫瓘。

他已经有差不多一年没见到卫瓘了。当钟会一行人成功收购刘氏集团并从C市平安归来之后，司马昭做的第一件事就是给卫瓘加了工资，然后把他调到了新设立的东北分部做总经理，监督J省分公司建设工作。

卫瓘被送走的时候，身边只带了寥寥数人，基本上算是从头开始。如今他不但将分公司经营得像模像样，还成功地在司马昭的支持下收购了这家本属于孙氏集团的温泉酒店，用于接待贵宾。

……不得不说这人确实有点本事。

然而卫瓘有多讨厌外派和出差，他荀勖最清楚不过了。所以这一次精心安排的考察和旅行，在他看来正是卫瓘在拼命地向司马昭表忠心，为回总部争取机会。

边地荒僻苦寒，想必这精致得像瓷人儿的卫伯玉没少碰壁吃苦头，这般急着回温暖熟悉的L市实在太过正常。

荀勖暗叹了一声，从卫瓘安静如昔的侧脸上移开了视线。他瞥了一眼司马昭身后的落地窗，看到现在天已经完全黑了。

屋内天生地热，暖气蒸腾，于是玻璃上隐隐浮上了一层水雾，使得窗外的夜景愈发氤氲了起来，更显静谧。他们坐的这张桌子地处角落，天生比其他的座位安静了些；落座之前，卫瓘又特地吩咐服务员在这张小圆桌周围挡了几扇屏风，在这喧闹的大厅里开辟出了一片私密的天地。

当卫瓘带着众人泡好温泉之后，一行人都换上了浴衣在这里休息，喝的是本地的冰川酒，吃的是地方特色的小菜与细点。然而，酒与菜虽都是好的，可桌上的气氛实在沉闷了些，每个人都像是各怀心事，只有一个司马昭依旧兴致勃勃地和身边的人搭着话。

 

正当荀勖伸手去拈第三片苹果的时候，司马昭端起酒杯，开口打破了这片平静。

“各位。我知道最近几天我给你们的压力很大，但是这次的工作已经结束了，现在我们是在旅行，要放松！放松好了，工作才能更好！于是现在大家一起来玩个游戏吧，轻松一下。”

钟会以手支颐，冷笑了一声。“玩什么，行酒令么。”

司马昭摇了摇头。“不，这个比行酒令好玩。”他顿了顿，微笑着说道：“大家都听说过‘国王游戏’没有？”

众人听到这个名字之后，顿时来了精神。

……当然玩过！而且太喜欢了！整人谁不喜欢！

荀勖瞥见同桌的几人亦是如他一般摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

服务员适时地送上了一副扑克牌，牌面上印着本地的风景照。司马昭拆开扑克牌，从中抽出了A-6的数字以及一张鬼牌，扣在了桌面上。“游戏的规则大家应该都是清楚的，只是今天我们的规则可能要稍作修整，”他伸手拿过鬼牌，一双凤眸环视了一周，继续慢悠悠地说道：“第一轮由我来做‘国王’，大家每个人从这六张牌里抽出一个数字作为暗牌，桌面上留下的一张就是我的数字。”

众人闻言，便各自摸了一张牌。荀勖偷偷瞄了一眼自己的牌面：红桃2。

司马昭的声音再次响起。“‘国王’发出的命令，被选中的人必须服从，不可以以酒代罚哦。”

荀勖举起了手。“昭总，我有一个微小的问题。作为‘国王’，发出什么样子的命令都可以吗？”

“只要不造成实质性的身体伤害、不违反法律就可以。今天，就是为了让大家轻松的！明白了吗？”

“明白了。”众人异口同声地答道。

司马昭笑了笑，伸了一个懒腰。“那好，现在请4号和3号到我身后的玻璃窗前，4号在前面贴着玻璃，3号从4号的身后搂住4号的腰。”

话音刚落，他便伸手摸过余下的那张数字牌，翻起来看了一眼，神色轻松。与此同时，荀勖也松了一口气，而他接着便看到对面的裴秀脸色古怪地缓缓起身，面朝着玻璃窗，整个身体贴了上去。

司马昭瞥了一眼裴秀的背影，捂嘴偷笑了一阵。“好。那么谁是3号？”

荀勖听见身边一阵响动。他看见卫瓘抚了抚衣襟上的皱褶，快步走到裴秀的背后贴了上去，手臂自然而然地搭上了裴秀的腰。

两人保持身体交叠的姿势大约只有10秒钟，然而已经足够让钟会开了手机的静音模式拍了好几张照片。

司马昭拍了拍手，示意两人回到座位。卫瓘依旧是一副云淡风轻的面瘫脸，而荀勖却注意到裴秀略有些发红的耳朵，不禁陷入沉思。

贾充适时地拽了拽他的袖子。“公曾，该你抽牌了。”

 

第二轮摸牌结束后，荀勖听见卫瓘清亮的声音在耳边响了起来。

“诶，我这是做了‘国王’吗？那我就出题了。嗯……请6号伸出右手捏一下3号的臀部，然后对着3号的脸颊亲上两口，必须发出声音让大家听到。”

……丧心病狂，真是丧心病狂。

荀勖一边看着再一次在自己手中出现的红桃2，一边暗暗地摇着头。

而钟会则倒吸了一口冷气：“伯玉！我竟然没发现你会这样……”

卫瓘不为所动。他摸过自己的数字牌看了一眼，端起汤碗喝了一口。而这时荀勖惊恐无比地看到司马昭的笑容凝固在了脸上，身上的气势一下子就变了——有点类似某次他去总经理办公室做报告时看到的可怕模样，像是猛虎一下子醒了盹儿一般。

难道昭总是……3号？那么6号是谁？

荀勖很快就知道了。因为贾充差一点打翻了酒杯，亏得他眼疾手快地帮着扶了一把，酒水才没洒到两人身上。

手掌相触的一刹那，荀勖的心里忽然像是有一股奇怪的电流流过，那感觉快得让他有些抓不住。他没有来得及多想，便看到贾充起身走到了司马昭身边，恭敬地鞠了一躬。

“昭总，得罪了。”

说着，他便向着司马昭的身后伸出了右手，在司马昭还没来得及做出反应的时候探进浴衣后襟抓了一把，接着又踮起脚尖在司马昭的左右脸分别“叭”地亲了一口，声音响亮可闻。

偷看到贾充那张方片6的荀勖瞪大眼睛捂住嘴，努力地憋住笑，不出意外地看见对面的裴秀亦是捂着嘴笑，一张俊脸早已经憋得和他的耳根一样红了。钟会笑得软倒在地，却依旧抱着手机咔嚓咔嚓拍了一张张照片；而始作俑者卫瓘则早就趁乱绕到了屏风外面，不知所踪。

贾充再一次恭敬地向尚在状况外的司马昭鞠了个躬。“昭总，非常抱歉，冒犯您了。”

司马昭愣了一愣，挥手让贾充回了座位，然后大吼了一声：“伯玉！”

过了大约一分钟，卫瓘才慢悠悠地从屏风后面绕了进来，连声抱歉：“昭总，对不起，我没想到……”

司马昭尴尬地咳了咳。“没事，没事。游戏嘛。”他拍了拍手，语气欢快地说道：“继续，咳咳，我们继续……”

 

第三轮摸到鬼牌的是贾充。

贾充的左手一下一下地敲着桌面，敲得荀勖都有些烦了。

“请2号和4号深情对视十指交扣，朗诵先代曹董事长的那首《燕歌行其一》，就从‘秋风萧瑟天气凉’诵到‘不觉泪下沾衣裳’那段。”

裴秀翻了翻自己的牌，好奇地看了一眼贾充。“公闾今天出的题倒是很文艺深情啊。”他又看了一眼有些坐立不安的卫瓘，咕哝了一句：“伯玉今天倒是让我大开眼界了。想来我国边境各族混居，民风奔放不羁，想必伯玉也是入乡随俗了。”

贾充伸手摸过自己的牌，笑而不语。

荀勖看了一眼自己手里的黑桃3，长舒了一口气。他觉得今天自己运气真的很好，居然连着三次都逃掉了。

于是他不禁瞥了一眼正坏笑着翻着手机照片的钟会。如果自己做‘国王’的时候能算计自家舅舅一把……

这时，他听见司马昭对着钟会说道：“士季，‘秋风萧瑟天气凉’下一句是什么来着？”

钟会头也不抬。“草木摇落露为霜。”

“再下一句呢？”

“……群燕辞归鹄南翔。”

“然后呢？是‘念君客游情断肠’？”

“是‘思断肠’……”

“哦，哦，对……”

钟会关掉手机屏幕，瞪了司马昭一眼，甩掉了司马昭试图握上来的手。“我不是2号，我不需要和你深情对视十指相扣朗诵诗歌。虽然这诗我背得下来，而且我也很喜欢……”

“昭总。”卫瓘的声音适时地响起，“我……是2号。您背不下来的地方可以跟着我一起。”

钟会默默地给卫瓘让开了一条路，一双明亮的眼睛却一直盯着卫瓘和司马昭十指相扣的双手。

在众人安静的注视下，昭卫二人一起朗诵起了这首据说是描写妇女秋思的诗。荀勖看到司马昭的眼神有一丝游离，似乎是穿过了卫瓘的身体，在看着他身后的人；而卫瓘那双漂亮的眼睛则一眨不眨地盯着司马昭的脸，嘴里还在慢慢地念着那几句情思婉转的诗，以便让背诗背得磕磕绊绊的司马昭跟上节奏。

 

一首诗诵毕，气氛忽然沉闷了下来。

裴秀非常识相地洗了牌，又给众人分了牌。

司马昭看了一眼自己的牌，脸上的阴霾一扫而光：“这次又是我做‘国王’啦！那么……请1号和5号贴身热舞，1号跳女步！”

钟会一边伸手去翻自己的牌，一边说道：“昭总莫要高兴得太早，‘国王’也可能被自己的题坑到的……什么！我是5号！”

钟会的眼神顿时凌厉了起来。他环视着整张桌子的人，最后盯住了卫瓘的脸。

卫瓘的额头上已经微微冒出了汗。“士季。”他的声音有一点抖，“我不会跳舞……你知道的……”

钟会的眼睛在卫瓘身上打了个转。他缓缓地起身，上前拉起卫瓘的右手，对着尚有些慌张的卫瓘粲然一笑。

“伯玉，害羞什么。来吧。”

荀勖看了一眼手上的梅花4，又看了一眼被钟会搂住腰强行带着跳拉丁舞的卫瓘，在心里暗叫了一声感谢上帝。

卫瓘的舞步有些凌乱，浴衣的衣襟因为热舞已经有些松了，露出了胸口一片白皙的皮肤。他的脸微有些发红，不知道是因为运动，还是因为窘迫。相比之下，钟会就自然了许多，整支舞的节奏一丝不乱。

司马昭捏着钟会的手机，一边拍着视频，一边咧着嘴嘿嘿地笑。一舞既毕，他放下手机，带头鼓起了掌，于是荀勖等人只好跟着一起附和着鼓掌叫好。

 

玩到这里的时候，只有荀勖没有上过场了。钟会不无嘲讽地说道：“今天你的运气不错嘛，嗯？我的大~外~甥？”

荀勖摸了一张牌，反口怼了回去：“你有意见？”

他看到司马昭按住了钟会的手臂，便非常得意地看了一眼自己的牌。

又是方片6呢。

这时，裴秀犹豫着开了口。“这次我是‘国王’……那么请6号趴在1号肩膀上撒娇学猫叫，然后1号挠挠6号的下巴。”

“……！”荀勖紧张地咽了一口口水。谁会是1号呢？

又是裴秀开口了。“我是1号。谁是6号？”

荀勖松了一口气。他扣下牌，走过去趴到了裴秀的肩上，手臂环住裴秀的脖颈，就像很久很久以前他经常做的那样。

……久到他几乎忘记了这个人也是单薄瘦弱的。

“喵……”他按着记忆里听过的猫叫，闭上眼睛轻轻地叫了一声，同时对自己居然能发出这样的声音而感到惊讶。

“咔嚓咔嚓”的拍照声同时从三个不同的方向传来。荀勖睁开眼睛，看到钟会和卫瓘都举着手机拍照，见他睁眼便放下了手。

“咔嚓”又是手机拍照的声音。

荀勖抬起眼，便看到了贾充微笑的脸躲在了手机屏幕后面，那徕卡摄像头对着的不是别的地方，正是他的双眼。

 

荀勖起身回到座位，看着贾充若无其事地用两根手指放大缩小手机上的照片，刚才那种奇异的触电感又忽然涌了上来。

他伸手摸牌，看见一张小丑的脸对着他绽放出一个大大的笑容。

鬼牌！这次轮到我出题了！

他努力平静着自己的语调，缓缓说出了他的保留题目：“请2号坐在4号的大腿上问：‘我美吗？’，然后4号回答‘美’。”

司马昭努力地憋住笑。“公曾这题目……哈哈哈，颇有典故，颇有典故。”

卫瓘的脸色已经有些绿了。他翻开了那张梅花4 ，一脸期待地望着左右两边的人。

钟会摇头。“我是1号。”

荀勖亦摇头。“我是5号。”

话音刚落，贾充板着脸起身，一屁股坐到了卫瓘的大腿上。

司马昭的筷子“当啷”一声掉到了地上。裴秀和钟会不约而同地捂住了眼睛。

“伯玉，我美吗？”贾充的语调平静如手机的语音助手。

荀勖装作没看见卫瓘向他丢来的幽怨眼神。

接着，他听见卫瓘咬牙切齿地说了一句：“……美。”

……伯玉也是拼了。

在座的每个人都憋住了笑，暗暗地摇了摇头。

 

看着卫瓘似是被这个惩罚抽干了全身力气，荀勖犹豫了片刻，决定主动示好。

他给卫瓘夹了一片苹果，又主动帮他满上了酒杯。

卫瓘吃了苹果，却没有喝酒。他翻开钟会给他派发的牌，看到了那张小丑的脸，顿时精神了起来。

“请4号壁咚1号，两人深情对视10秒并且不许笑。”

裴秀看了一眼自己的牌，然后默默地剥开了一只温泉蛋，放到了司马昭的碗里，结果被钟会夹走吃掉了。

他瞪了钟会一眼，对着卫瓘说道：“你们今天出的题怎么都这般……轻浮。”

卫瓘只是浅浅地笑着，伸手翻开了自己的数字牌。

然后他就笑不出来了。

荀勖捏着那张梅花4，一脸玩味地看着卫瓘。“伯玉，你是1号对吧。”

卫瓘自暴自弃地翻开了那张黑桃A，走到了墙角，贴着墙根站直身体。荀勖跟在他身后踱了过去，突然出手撑住了墙壁，将卫瓘堵在了自己的胸口与墙壁之间。

他一瞬不瞬地看着卫瓘那张如记忆中一般精致的脸，想起自己屡次被压在麻将桌上的经历，忽然觉得现在这个姿势才是最适合他俩的。

……我居高临下，你被我圈住，夹在两方之间，逃脱不得，动弹不得。

正胡思乱想的时候，他听见裴秀的声音犹豫着从身后传来：“咳……已经过了10秒了。我们可以进行下一轮了吗？”

卫瓘象征性地挣扎了一下，似是在配合着裴秀的话。荀勖终于回过神来，收回了手臂，慢慢地回到了座位上坐下。

 

钟会忽然非常不服气地说了一句：“到现在我还一道题都没出过！”他指了指司马昭，又指了指卫瓘，“他们都出过两次了！”

他见没有人理会他的抗议，便自顾自地夺走了卫瓘的那张鬼牌。“我的题目是：4号不用手解开6号的腰带！”

司马昭洗牌的手顿了顿。“士季，”他忧伤地说道：“你别忘了，刚才你还在说‘国王’也可能被自己的题坑到的。你看看伯玉……”

“昭总，士季。”卫瓘有气无力的声音打断了司马昭的话，“我是6号……我、我刚刚跳舞跳得太过，有点头晕，玩不动了……可以申请换人吗？”

司马昭望着卫瓘期待的眼神，思考了片刻。

“可以。那么如果后面还是抽到你的话，你就要喝光一杯酒。”他看了一眼酒瓶，缓缓地勾起了嘴角。“不过我相信伯玉的运气不会一直那么‘好’的，对吧？”

钟会瞟了卫瓘一眼，从鼻孔里轻哼了一声。“那么就换2号吧。”他顺手翻开了面前的数字牌，脸色一下子就变了。

“梅花4。”

荀勖再也忍不住，爆发出一阵让他自己都感到惊奇的大笑。忽然，他听到衣衫簌簌的响声，看到贾充从他身边站起了身。

“红桃2。”贾充把那张牌猛地摔了一下，纸牌缓缓飘落，被荀勖用手指夹住。

钟会面无表情地站在贾充身前，两人对视了大约十几秒。钟会绕着贾充走了两圈，仔细观察了一阵浴衣腰带的结，然后迅速地俯下身去用牙齿拽开了结，又迅速地起身，头也不回地回到了座位坐下。

司马昭从身后的花盆中拔出一把剪枝用的剪刀，笑得人畜无害。“士季，我本打算把这个给你的。”

“……马后炮。”

荀勖吃着苹果，看着忽然气氛和谐起来的昭会二人，忽然想到了一个非常好的题目。

 

他很快就获得了把这个题目公之于众的机会。

“请5号把3号面对面抱起来，3号用双腿夹住5号的腰，头埋在5号的颈窝里，保持此姿势15秒。”

钟会对着荀勖翻了个白眼。“我对你出题目的品味无话可说。”

“彼此彼此。”荀勖一边摸牌，一边怼了回去。

……方片3。

荀勖忽然很想找个地方挖个坑，把自己埋了。因得在座的几位除了贾充和钟会之外，都和他一同实践过这个姿势——而且是没穿着浴衣的。

坑人者必坑己。天道好轮回……

这时，他看到身边的卫瓘一脸沉痛地给自己斟满了酒，仰头一饮而尽。片刻，他转向荀勖，声音微弱地问道：“公曾，可以换人么。”

荀勖躲闪着那幽怨的眼神，低下了头。“……那，换6号，6号。”

他抬起头来，正对上司马昭似笑非笑的眼神，顿时心里“咯噔”了一下，身体不由得微微颤抖。

被司马昭抱起来的时候，他又想起了那个去总经理办公室做报告的午后。他隐约看到钟会面无表情地剥着橘子，看到卫瓘和裴秀对视一眼之后均是一脸玩味地看着他，看到贾充低着头斟了一杯酒，似是不忍直视。

司马昭的手扶着他的腰，掌心的热度隔着薄薄的衣料暖着他的皮肤，让他禁不住想起那一夜的旖旎与痛楚。偏偏这时候司马昭还很坏心眼地在他耳边说了一句：“公曾，15秒哦。自己数着。”

……救命。

 

这无比漫长的15秒过去之后，荀勖逃也似的回了座位。

卫瓘给他倒了一杯酒。“喝一点吧。”

他仰头一饮而尽。裴秀同情地望着他，再一次为大家分了牌，意外地看到了小丑在自己的手中微笑。

“唔……我们来唱歌吧！请3号跪在地上给5号唱《织毛衣》，5号俯视着3号唱《爱情买卖》。”

在众人同情的眼神中，卫瓘翻开了那张方片3，再一次一脸沉痛地给自己灌了一杯酒。

裴秀惊讶地睁大了双眼。“伯玉！你……”他叹了一口气，摇了摇头说道：“那……3号换2号，2号。”

荀勖亮出了红桃5，接着便看见贾充一脸古怪地望着他，似是有些激动的样子。他一把将荀勖拉起身，接着缓缓地放低了身子，单膝跪地唱起了那首《织毛衣》。

“我深深的爱着你——”

刚听到第一句歌词，荀勖就觉得自己的脸“腾”的一下就红到了耳根。不是因为害羞，而是因为……太他妈的难听了。

曲调难听，人唱的也跑调。虽然那唱歌的人就那样痛快地跪在了地上，仰起脸目不转睛地望着他，仿佛要把他整个人的影子都映在自己眼睛里面似的。

他举起双手捂住了耳朵，拒绝承认自己的脸红有那么一丁点是被这笑得人畜无害的、唱着跑调的神曲的人盯出来的，然后张开嘴大声唱起了《爱情买卖》：

“爱情不是你想买，想买就能买——”

荀勖就这样一直捂着耳朵唱完了《爱情买卖》的高潮部分。等他终于舍得放下双手时，正巧遇上了钟会投来的意味深长的眼神。

 

玩到第十轮结束，众人其实已经有些累了。然而在钟会的强烈要求下，又给只出了一次题目的两个人多加了两轮，凑成一个吉利的数字——12。

这一轮是贾充出题。“请4号脱掉1号的外衣，两人模仿泰坦尼克号经典姿势，1号在4号怀里。”

“什么经典姿势，Jack和Rose在船头吗？”裴秀好奇地问道。

贾充颔首。“正是。”

卫瓘冷漠地看了一眼自己的牌，冷漠地给自己倒了一杯酒，一口闷进了肚。

裴秀看着卫瓘这一套已经十分流畅的动作，张了张嘴，欲言又止。他对着贾充劝道：“换人吧，公闾。”

贾充瞥了一眼已经喝得满面酡红、几近人事不省的卫瓘，吐出了几个字：“4号换3号。”

于是在众人期待的目光中，司马昭和钟会同时站起了身。

司马昭对着钟会勾了勾手指：“士季，来吧。”

钟会板着脸上前，解开了司马昭上衣的衣襟。他从窗前搬了一只凳子，跨了一步踩了上去，然后模仿着电影里的动作从身后环住了司马昭的胸，并将头埋在司马昭的肩头。

裴秀甚至还带头鼓起了掌。荀勖笑得已然忘记了拍照，然而其他人并没有忘记。

见此情状，司马昭眯起了凤眼，扫视着底下这帮看热闹不嫌事大的下属。他慢条斯理地整理好衣襟，悠悠地说道：“拍照可以，如果被我发现流传出去……你们就不要想着涨工资了。”

 

钟会红着脸跳下了凳子。他捏着那张小丑牌说道：“最后一个题目是我的！嗯……请6号吃一块糖，然后1号吃掉他嘴里的糖。”

他的语气平淡，却是盯着司马昭的眼睛说的。

然而方片6出现在了荀勖手里，盯着那张黑桃A发呆的则是裴秀。

两个人心情复杂地对视了一阵。贾充见他们发呆，便识趣地让了座位出来。

荀勖剥开了手里的大白兔奶糖，叼了一半在嘴里。他闭上眼睛，感受着逐渐靠近的温热呼吸，却完全不敢看对方的脸。

唇上的触感温热、轻盈，只是瞬间接触，又瞬间离开。当他睁开眼睛的时候，裴秀已经把奶糖含在了嘴里，一言不发，只拨弄着面前的一盘瓜子，像是想用它们排出一幅复杂的图案。

荀勖再一次感受到了钟会投来的意味深长的眼神，只觉得自己那点秘密都借着今天这场游戏露出了风声，在自家堂舅这双利眸前面无所遁形。

 

司马昭看了看玩过游戏之后愈发沉默的下属们，尴尬地拍了拍手。

“大家都回房间休息吧！”

 

***

在回房的路上，司马昭故意放慢了脚步，与贾充并排而行。于是在衣袖的遮掩下，昭充二人交换了手上的钥匙。

司马昭轻轻拍了贾充的肩。“多谢你和伯玉帮忙。”

贾充恭敬地回道：“为老板排忧解难是我们应该做的。”

司马昭却对着贾充勾起了嘴角。“你自己也将得到好处，不是吗？那首《织毛衣》唱得真是……啧啧。”

贾充低下头。“昭总谬赞了。”

“那，祝你好运。”

“属下也祝愿昭总好运。”

 

（未完待续）


	2. 良宵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对自己乱七八糟的生物钟表示无语，于是早起码篇贺文  
> pwp，时隔多日我终于填坑了……  
> cp：河东老乡组（无车）昭会 充勖（有车）  
> 顶风作案，无证驾驶走起。不能接受请点x谢谢

 

如果再给卫瓘一次重来的机会，他一定会选择乖乖地完成国王游戏的那些命令，而不是选择以酒代罚。

因为屡次被抽到签，他的内心剧烈波动，在喝酒的时候不由灌得略猛了些，完全忘记了今天喝的冰川酒比中原的酒烈上那么几分——这酒乃是当地特产，入口清冽，带着些许麦香，初尝来像是甜饮料，可这后劲儿却是足足的；外乡人往往不明就里，若是贪恋它的味道多喝了三两杯，十有八九会被放倒。

于是酒量本来就不怎么样的卫瓘很不争气地醉了，醉得一塌糊涂。朦胧中，他隐约听到司马昭放了众人回房间休息，便强撑着抬起了眼皮。可他刚一站起身，立刻就觉得胃里如同翻江倒海一般，只想找个地方弯下身子大吐特吐一番。

他脚下忽然一个踉跄，身子不由自主地向前倾倒。

……我真是高估了自己的身子骨和今天的幸运值。

卫瓘苦笑着闭上了眼睛。在他以为自己的额头马上要亲吻到鹅卵石地面的瞬间，有两双手臂同时扶稳了他的身子，一左一右架着他向前走去。

些微的颠簸让他已然很难压制住胃里翻腾的气息。似是感到了他的不适，在左边扶着他的人贴近了他的耳朵，轻声安慰道：“伯玉，再忍一忍，马上就到房间了。”

他虚弱地从鼻子中哼出一声“嗯”。那两人聊天的声音在他听来忽近忽远，酒精的作用让他一时间分辨不出究竟是谁在说话。

“就送到这里吧，我来开门。”

“你怎么会有201房间的钥匙？”

“打赌赢了，和钟会交换来的。对了，公曾你今晚和昭总一个房间，需要注意什么不用我多说了吧？”

“……我谢谢你哦。”

“哈哈。祝你好运！我扶伯玉进屋休息了，你也早点睡。”

门锁转动的声音仿佛是一道指令一般。门刚一打开，卫瓘就一把推开了扶着他的人，捂着嘴冲进了卫生间。他抱着马桶，呕得眼泪鼻涕都冲了出来，感到自己的胃一抽一抽地在疼。

他隐约听见有踢踢踏踏的脚步声靠近了身后，然而他完全无力回头去看那究竟是谁。

一只温暖的手抚上了他的后背，一下一下地轻轻拍着，帮他顺着气。来人的声音平缓温柔：“吐出来就好了，没事的，没事的。”

那只抚着他后背的手转而向前，揉着他依旧在抽痛的胃。卫瓘想点头回应那句安慰，却只是猛咳了两声，又“哇”地一声吐出一股酸水来。他干呕了好一阵，直到胃里再也没有东西可吐的时候，才扣上了马桶盖子按下了冲水按钮，然后像虚脱了一样瘫在了卫生间的地板上。

刚刚帮他顺气的人拉起了他的手臂，将他扶到了洗手台边洗漱。热水的温度刚刚好，收拾干净之后他感到清爽了许多……也疲惫了许多。

他现在只想睡觉。跌跌撞撞陷入柔软床铺的瞬间，他感觉自己似乎回到了公寓里舒服的大床上，怀里抱着那只等身大的玩具白熊。那只玩偶是他在某次曹氏集团年会抽奖时得的，如今却成了他这年过而立的单身汉在这遥远苦寒之地唯一的陪伴。

于是他像往日一样，手脚并用地缠上了玩具熊，准备睡觉。只是今天这玩偶颇有些奇怪，摸起来手感不是毛茸茸的，而且身上还有了温度。

卫瓘晃了晃脑袋，将奇怪的感觉赶出脑海，对着怀里的“玩具熊”说起了悄悄话。“最近太忙了，都没有和你好好说话。”

玩具熊不答话。

他将脸埋在玩具熊的身上，亲昵地蹭了蹭。“我今天真的好点背啊，一直被迫喝酒。喝得我胃痛。”

玩具熊继续不回答。

“……话说前几天是冬至，公司的小姑娘包了饺子带给大家吃，是芹菜猪肉馅的。”

玩具熊依旧沉默。

“那是很好很好的东西，但是我偏偏不喜欢。我想吃的是萝卜猪肉馅的饺子，然后蘸家乡的醋，一定要陈醋！”

忽然，他的怀中有个声音轻轻地回答道：“……家乡的陈醋，我也很喜欢。”

卫瓘似是没有听到这个回答，继续委屈道：“可这里没人在乎我这点小心思，家乡的醋更是买不到。所以，我也就能和你抱怨抱怨。”说到后面，他的声音里已经带上了浓重的鼻音：“我好想回去。哪怕继续被我妈催婚，我也认了。……可现在就和那时候一样，我没得选择。为什么总是这样……”

他的声音渐渐弱了下去，转成了微微的鼾声。他没有感觉到自己的眼角有泪水滑落，也没有感觉到屋里的灯过了很久才暗了下去，更没有感觉到有轻如羽毛的一个吻落在了他的眉心。

睡吧，睡吧，这飘着雪的夜晚啊还很漫长呢。

 

***

202房间。

司马昭打开房门的时候，钟会正盘腿抱着枕头坐在床上看着电视剧。他听见开门的声音，便伸手去够遥控器关电视，却不想在抬头的瞬间看见了司马昭的脸，惊讶之下不慎按到了音量+键。

于是昭会二人同时听到电视里操着一口西北方言的女掌柜以巨大的音量吼着：“你无情你无耻你无理取闹！”

钟会慢条斯理地调小了音量，继续津津有味地看着荧幕中佟湘玉和白展堂琼瑶式吵架，待得剧情结束后便“啪”地关掉了电视，对着司马昭挑起了眉毛，投来一个询问的眼神。

司马昭干咳了两声，移步向前在钟会的床边虚坐了下来。

两人一时无话。

司马昭心里却想着：有多久没这样与钟会两人独处了？似乎从C市回来之后，他与钟会的关系已然进入了一个新阶段：表面上看更加亲厚了，实际上却少了点温度和……激情。

平日工作的时候，钟会依旧做事干净利落，为人进退有度，人前人后无懈可击；可是他依稀感觉到有些东西变了。通过观察，他得出的结论是：钟会似乎在因为什么事情生他的气。

于是向来做事简单粗暴的司马昭直接跑去问了，却只得到一句“没有的事，您想多了”。

极其恭敬，极其温柔，极其疏远。最让他生气的是，钟会在私下里居然还用了敬词“您”。

这种感觉让司马昭很不喜欢，所以就有了这次假公济私的年末旅行。在前面国王游戏互动的时候，他明显看到钟会是有所动的，这不由得让他的心情雀跃了起来。

现在，只需要自己再迈出一步、推上一把……

想着想着，他的右手就不老实地向钟会的方向摸了过去。忽然，他感到手被拉住了。他惊讶地转头，看见钟会正无比自然地与他十指相扣，见他望了过来便偏头一笑，露出浅浅的小酒窝。怔愣间，他被钟会一把拉到了床上，一个旋转，两人顿时滚作一团。

最终还是钟会把他压在了下面，双手撑在他身体的两侧，从上方俯视着他的脸。

钟会额前的几缕碎发半遮住了眼睛，平日锐利的眼神竟有几分柔和——不，不仅仅是柔和；那眼神含着笑，带着三分狡黠七分得意，在房间暖黄色灯光的作用下突然变得格外动人了起来。

司马昭忽然犹豫了。在这个时候是应该借着气氛问一句“士季你不生气了呀”，还是应该直接仰起脖子亲上去呢？然而还没等他作出选择，绵密的吻就落了下来，落在他的额头、鼻梁和脸颊之上，舔过他的耳垂，最后覆上了他的嘴唇。

唇舌缠绵间，司马昭不由得抬手抱住了钟会的身子。在刚才的纠缠中，两人不约而同地撕扯掉了彼此的衣服，两具赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，互相磨蹭着，用最原始的语言诉说着对彼此的渴求。

……所以说开什么口问什么问题，多破坏气氛呀。

良久，钟会抬起身子，反手抹掉唇边的晶莹。他居高临下地问司马昭：“滋味好不好？”

他稍停了停，似是又想到了什么，唇边泛起一丝笑意：“要不要继续？”

司马昭感到自己浑身已然烧起了一把火。他舔了舔嘴唇，点了点头。钟会见他如此反应，忽然将他的双手举过头顶压住，两腿挤在他的腿间搓揉着。他再一次俯身亲吻着司马昭，从唇角到下颌，再到喉结；他用舌尖绕着凸起的形状舔弄着，让司马昭不由得发出了阵阵喘息，差点就呻吟了出来。

司马昭只觉自己腿间那个已经勃起的部位已然硬得发痛了。他低喘着唤了一声“士季”，却只换来了钟会更加卖力的舔舐。他难耐地蹭着床单，恨不得立刻翻身将这跨坐在他腰间、埋着头耐心亲吻着他锁骨和肩窝的人吞吃入腹。

他这么想了，也试图这么做了；然而钟会的反应比他更快——他不知从何处抽出了一条领带，将司马昭的双手与床头的柱子绑缚结实，接着慢条斯理地拍了拍手，从司马昭的身上爬了下来。

司马昭红着眼睛看着钟会踩着拖鞋走远，嘶哑着声音发出了怒吼：“士季！回来！”

钟会回头，对他挑眉一笑，然后自顾自地钻进了浴室。司马昭听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，回想起刚才的那一幕，简直欲哭无泪。

 

钟会裹着浴巾出来的时候，司马昭觉得时间仿佛已经过了一个世纪那么长。

钟会擦干头发跳上了床，半支着身子饶有兴味地打量着司马昭。在他毫不掩饰的注视下，司马昭感到自己腿间蛰伏的欲望再一次抬起了头，身体的每一个细胞都在跳动着、叫嚣着，简直要爆炸。

于是他侧过身子，屈起了一条腿试图自行纾解，却被钟会一把按住。他眼睁睁地看着钟会的手在他的腰间稍作停顿，在他结实的小腹打了个转，接着向下准确无比地环住了他腿间那根十分精神的东西，用力地撸动了几下。

司马昭的呼吸愈发粗重了起来。钟会眯起了眼睛，张嘴把手里的东西含了进去，舔弄了两下又吐了出来，手上的动作一直没有停。似是过了良久，他伸长手臂从床头抽屉里摸出了润滑油，在手心暖过，细细地涂抹在司马昭的性器上，全部涂完之后还调皮地用指甲轻点了一下敏感的蘑菇头。

他俯下身子，再次深深地吻司马昭的嘴唇，同时用手背挡住了司马昭的眼睛。

眼前的黑暗让身体的触觉更加敏感。不多时，司马昭感到下身进入了一个销魂的所在：熟悉的紧致感包裹了上来，火热湿滑的软肉如饥似渴地缠绕、吸吮着他，将他绞得紧紧的。

这种情况下如果还忍得住，那他就不是司马昭了。更何况身上的这人是他喜欢的人。

喜欢到什么程度呢？司马昭问过自己无数遍这个问题。而当他瞒着所有人匆忙赶到C市，确认钟会平安无事的时候，他似乎总算找到了答案。

……那时候的我，终于觉得自己像个霸道总裁了。

得意之下，他挺腰重重一顶，感到钟会抓着他肩头的双手瞬间收紧。他在钟会的双腿间不间断地顶弄，性器几乎全根没入又全根抽出，这久违的快感几乎让他发疯。

……不够，只是这样还不够。

趁着钟会俯下身子喘息的工夫，司马昭轻舔了一下钟会的耳廓：“士季，把我的手放开。”他又补了一句，语气更加暧昧：“我想抱抱你。”

后一句明显比前一句更有效。双手得到解放之后，他迫不及待地撑起了身子，和钟会面对面地相拥。

钟会的眼角眉梢已然满是情欲。似是刚才被顶弄得狠了，他的眼角有一丝湿润。被司马昭抱住的时候，他的身子微微颤抖着；司马昭却只当他冷，于是将他箍得更紧，下身抽插的速度和力道都放柔和了起来。他在钟会的额头和脸颊落下蜻蜓点水般的吻，双手有意无意地拂过钟会身体的敏感点，肆无忌惮地点着火，满意地看到怀里人的肌肤泛起情欲的潮红。

钟会被他撩拨得难耐至极，不由自主地摆起腰迎合着他的动作，呻吟的调子也拉长了三分。司马昭爱极了他这情动的模样，索性捏住他的下颌重重地吻了上去，直到两人呼吸不畅，才结束了这个水乳交融般的深吻。

他在钟会的双唇上有一下没一下地轻点轻啄着：“喜欢吗？”

钟会亮出牙齿，轻轻地咬了咬他的嘴唇。

如此颠簸了一阵之后，司马昭抽身而出，捉住钟会的手腕将他翻身压在了身下。钟会顺手拉过刚才抱着的枕头垫在腰下，抬起腿缠住司马昭的腰。他似乎还想说点什么，却又被司马昭用唇舌堵住了嘴。与此同时，司马昭抓着他的肩膀挺腰进入，令他脱口而出的一声“子上”隐隐带了一丝哭腔。

司马昭的嘴唇在钟会的锁骨处细细磨蹭，还坏心眼地学着刚才钟会的动作轻吮着他喉间的凸起。灼热的呼吸喷吐在彼此的颈间，下身的进出愈发激烈，两人身体的欲望都逐渐变得炽热；意识仿佛被抽离，又仿佛早已在这场爱的交融之中沉沦至深。汹涌的快感如同潮水，层层堆积着涌了上来，浸透了每一寸骨肉，绵延不绝。

不知过了多久，这堆积的春潮终于到达了顶峰，卷起了片片浪花，飞上云霄化作颗颗流星，坠入了无边的春梦里。

 

司马昭抱着已经没有力气走路的钟会进了浴缸。两人在热水中温存时，他还是忍不住问了钟会那个纠缠了他好久的问题：“士季，你是不是在生我的气。”

钟会不说话，伸手掐住司马昭的大腿根狠狠一拧，疼得他“嘶”了一声。良久，钟会终于说道：“你不相信我。”

“什么？”

“你不相信我能自己处理好收购案的事情。”钟会转过头来，一瞬不瞬地盯着司马昭的眼睛，“现在又不比古时候信息不发达，我出差的时候什么事情没向你上报？哪天没有给你跟进消息？你居然用得着私下联系姜伯约，然后自己偷偷买了机票跑过来一趟？噢对了，要不是因为这件事情，我还不知道你们两个居然有旧……去S师大南门吃六块钱的麻辣烫，两个大老板，真有你们的啊。”

他又在刚才掐的位置拧了一把。司马昭条件反射地踢了一下腿，溅起一片水花。他尴尬地咳了一声：“士季，你是不知道当时传到公司里的话说得有多难听。虽然我不信那些话，可我觉得自己作为老板必须得去帮你镇场子啊。”

说着，他骄傲地挺了挺胸，引得钟会对他翻了一个白眼。

“我不在乎他们说我怎样怎样。我在乎的是你——信不信任我。”钟会特地加重了那个“你”字。“老实说，如果你真的信了那些话，然后大张旗鼓地前来插手我的任务，我真不知道自己会做出什么事情来。……估计我会索性落实你的怀疑，把那些传言变成真的吧。”

他似是又想到了什么，软下身子在司马昭怀里蹭了蹭：“所以，不要再有下次好不好。”

“嗯，不会有的。”

多余的话都消失在了唇齿交缠之中。然而过了片刻，钟会忽然问道：“话说回来，你今晚上怎么住我这个房间了？我记得你不是应该和我那外甥……”

司马昭笑着摇了摇手指：“你说公曾啊。我受公闾所托换了房卡，他们此时大约也和我们做着同样的事情吧。”

“……噫。于是要不要听壁角？”

“好啊来来来！”

 

***

203房间。

荀勖擦干头发，仔细地穿好浴袍，再三确认没有露出不该露的地方之后，才趿拉着拖鞋打开了浴室的门。

然而一出来他就被吓了一跳。翘着二郎腿坐在床上的不是当下他唯恐避之不及的大老板司马昭，而是他的好同事、好朋友贾充。

“你在我房间做什么，昭总呢？”荀勖一边问着，一边习惯性地去大衣口袋里摸糖吃，却不想摸了个空。

贾充口齿不清地答道：“唔（我）今天晚上住这屋。昭总在隔壁，和钟会一起。”

荀勖上前两步，才看清贾充嘴里正叼着他放在大衣口袋里救急用的棒棒糖，露在外面的半截棒棒糖棍还在旋转着。话说那糖是他喜欢的荔枝味道，他特意留下来，准备最后再吃的。

……是可忍孰不可忍！

他盯着贾充那张无比欠揍的脸，眼角余光瞥到床头柜上的彩色糖纸，不禁回忆起数月前两个人在休息室的吻。

他忽然很想再重新体验一下那种感觉。面前的人，他并不讨厌；甚至可以说有一点点喜欢——这种喜欢来源于长久以来共事的默契，还有从工作第一天就感受到的、莫名的熟悉感。

他的身体行动比思维更快。

“公闾。”

“嗯？唔……”

贾充原本只是想偷糖吃的。没想到荀勖居然直接坐在了他的腿上，趁着他惊讶地张开嘴时低下了头，捧着他的脸对着他的嘴唇亲了下去，孜孜不倦地吮吸着他口中没剩多少的糖汁。

然而这个意外他很喜欢，因为他想这么做已经很久了。荀勖的嘴唇如记忆中一般薄而柔软，带着糖果甜丝丝的气息，让他感到某种无以名状的东西在心中滋长着，像是缠绕的藤蔓，将他越缠越深；又像是汹涌的海潮，一波一波地冲撞着他已经所剩无几的理智。

趁着接吻的间隙，贾充吐出了已经啃得秃掉的棒棒糖棍，微喘着问道：“我们继续？”

荀勖一双眼睛盯着他，试探性地靠近，又试探性地用舌尖舔上了他的嘴唇。这个试探性的吻很快就得到了回应；当两个人都达到生理极限的时候，他们终于舍得放过了彼此，大口地喘着气。荀勖却依旧忍不住在那双已经被亲得有些发红的嘴唇上再次吸吮了一下，又舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

……啊，我的糖，多少还是吃到了一点。

 

贾充盯着荀勖的眼睛，忽然笑了起来。他手一挥，解开了自己浴袍的带子，接着双手搭上了荀勖的衣襟，似是要解开荀勖的浴袍。

荀勖急忙抓住贾充的手。“公闾你干什么！我是认真的……”

“嗯？”

“……我是说，我只是认真地想亲你，仅此而已。”

因为你吃了我的糖！荀勖在心里默默地吐槽道。

还有就是因为……喜欢。

……是的，喜欢。随着年纪渐长，他习惯性地挂上了恰到好处的微笑，可是他心里头对世间万物的要求越来越刻薄，本就吝惜出口的“喜欢”二字愈发少见——或者说，他已经习惯了更加慎重地使用这两个字。

于是在目前这种情况下，他下意识地想忽略掉这第二个原因。

贾充却没有捕捉到荀勖内心的复杂活动。他懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，手上的动作却没有停，依旧研究着那根打了结的衣带，随即漫不经心地回答道：“其实我也是认真的。”

“嗯？你认真什么？”

“认真地想睡你啊。”

说着，贾充顺利地解开了荀勖的浴袍，顿时露出一片好风光。

“……！”

贾充再一次吻上了荀勖的嘴唇，接着唇舌交替向下，在荀勖的胸口和锁骨烙下一个个湿润的暗红色印记。

荀勖难耐地拱起了身子。他的双手仍然贴在贾充的胸前，做推开的姿势，然而只是微微地抵抗着。

贾充轻吻他心口那块皮肤，用力吸吮了一下，喃喃自语道：“你散着头发的样子真好看……”

荀勖闻言，推拒在贾充胸前的手忽然使了力气，接着一个转身，反将贾充压在了下面。他捏着贾充的下颌，嘴唇浅浅地抵在贾充的双唇之上，笑道：“我是不是应该回应一句‘谢谢夸奖’？”

说着，他伸手拉下了贾充的内裤，轻握住那根已然开始涨大的东西，拇指在头上揉了揉，引得贾充一阵低喘。

不知是不是贾充的错觉，荀勖的脸色微微泛红，透出和往常不一样的光彩，一时间竟让他望得呆了——那双平日里略显冷淡的眼眸之中波光流转，似有一湾春水盈盈。

有几缕黑发不听话地垂落，弄得贾充脸上痒痒的，心里也痒了起来。他听见荀勖一本正经地说道：“既然要‘认真地’睡，那就让我们两个都舒服一点。”

话音刚落，荀勖就伏下身子把他含了进去，灵巧的舌头撩拨着蘑菇头的敏感点，上上下下地舔舐着火热的柱体。贾充被撩拨得难以自制，情动时竟无意识地对着荀勖的喉腔向上挺了挺腰，前端被喉头挤压的快感迅速地在全身蔓延开来，让他一时舒爽呻吟出声。

然而忽然响起的手机铃声让贾充的理智瞬间回笼。他从床头柜摸过手机，看了一眼来电显示，脸色一下子就变了。

“……媛韶。”

“喂，老公？你已经回到宾馆休息了吗？”

“嗯。我在房间。”

“你一个人住吗？”

贾充看了一眼不知何时已撩着头发起身的荀勖，一时间张口结舌。“额……不是。”

郭槐的声音瞬间拔高了一个八度：“什么！还有别人一起！是谁！”

“……”

“你说话！”

荀勖抢过手机，语气平静地答道：“您好，郭夫人，是我。我是荀勖，之前我们见过的。今天我和公闾住一个房间。……啊，谢谢您还记得我。……不，我们这次出差都是男人，没有女同事。……哦，好的，他有什么情况我立刻和您讲。……嗯，嗯，不客气，您放心好了。谢谢，您也早点休息。”

贾充默默地从荀勖手中接过手机，调成了静音模式。经过这一遭，刚才还精神地抬着头的小兄弟已然安静地蛰伏在了腿间，颇让他哭笑不得。

他捏着手机发起了呆。大约过了半根烟的工夫，他感到身侧的床垫猛地向下一沉，肩头忽然被一只温暖的手臂环住。

他抬起眼睛望着荀勖近在咫尺的脸，顺手将手机丢到了一边。“公曾这是在安慰我么？”

“你觉得是，那就是。”

“……谢谢。”

“不客气。”荀勖收回手臂，对着贾充眨了一下眼睛，嘴角微微勾起，像是在笑，又不像在笑。“我已经在门外挂上了‘请勿打扰’的牌子，也拔掉了电话线。所以说……”

他忽然贴近贾充的耳朵吹了一口气。“……我们接着‘认真’下去？”

 

简简单单的一句话，在贾充听来却是诱惑无限。他的手臂忽地生出了力气，一把将荀勖打横抱起，丢到了另一张床上，欺身压了上去。

荀勖的浴袍只是松松垮垮地系着，陷进床垫的时候衣襟散开，露出大片的胸膛，一双长腿也从下摆若隐若现。贾充深深地吻他，唇齿将他的嘴唇轻碾吮吸到略微红肿，一手沿着他脖颈和肩头的线条滑向腰际，另一手再次解开了浴袍的衣带，握住他的下身抚慰着。

点了暖气的房间里，鹅黄色的灯光映着两具同样赤裸的身体在床上纠缠。荀勖曲起双腿，脚后跟难耐而用力地磨蹭着，与其说是在挣扎，不如说是在迎合着身上的人不懈的撩拨。忽然，他的一双脚踝被贾充猛地握住抬高，双腿腾空的感觉让他不由得从齿缝中逸出一声惊呼。贾充轻轻啃咬着他的踝骨，忽而又沿着脚腕亲吻着他的腿肚，让他周身泛起阵阵酥痒，双手猛抓着床单，双眼蒙上了一层水雾。

他用最后的一丝清明支撑着伸手，从床头摸出润滑油递给了贾充。贾充的手法粗糙笨拙，第一根手指只是草草地抽动了两下就迫不及待地加入了第二根，第三根，一看就没有太多经验；然而这种毫无技巧的开拓依旧让他情动不已。

……是了。技巧可以训练，但有情人若是错过了，就再没有了。有两句诗说得好：花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。

荀勖想着那两句诗，想着贾充今天唱的歌，想着那道专注的目光，还有从刚才开始就像开玩笑般反复说着的“认真”。像是数九寒天的冰雪被突如其来的暖风吹到融化，化成了一汪碧水，盈盈地浸润到了心里。于是他半仰起身子，抬手搂住贾充的脖子亲吻着，轻声说了句“别弄了，进来”。

身上的人从善如流地应了这难得直白的邀约。炙热的欲望撑开了入口，一寸寸地向里推进。荀勖闭上眼睛，感受着体内那根东西的硬度和热度；随着连续不断的撞击，他听到身体相接的地方逐渐响起了水声，掺杂着他愈发控制不住的呻吟，和贾充越来越粗重的呼吸。

他一声声地叫贾充的名字，换来了一下又一下更加猛烈的撞击。当涨大的性器擦过火热甬道中的某一处时，他爽得发了抖，两条腿在贾充的肩头打着颤。他抽泣着摇头，一头顺滑的黑发尽落枕上，因摇头的动作铺得更加散乱。

贾充见他激动，便放慢了速度，伸出手去将他散乱的发丝拂到耳后，喘息着问道：“怎么忽然就哭了？”

“……”荀勖很想回答一句“老子是爽的哭了你少废话快点做”，可是他已经没有力气了，只好半睁着迷蒙的眼睛望着贾充。贾充的手指却在他的脸上来回流连，像是舍不得离去一般；于是当手指贴近嘴唇的时候，荀勖忍不住张嘴将这不老实的指尖含住，轻舔了一下。

这有意的撩拨让深埋在他体内的东西又涨大着硬了起来。贾充一边撞他，一边将他翻了个身，扣着他的腰继续抽插不断。他的呻吟声已然带了哭腔，简单纯粹的快感让他的音调拔高、失控。在一记猛烈的撞击中，他的肩抖动了起来，甬道猛地缠紧，两人就这样同时到达了高潮。

 

贾充执意要抱着荀勖进浴室清理，结果两人在浴室里面又意乱情迷地来了一次，再次出来的时候已经是后半夜一点钟了。

倒在床上的时候，荀勖奇怪于时隔多年之后为何自己能够再一次毫无保留地对一个人打开身体。

……大概是迷幻的多巴胺的作用吧。可是他真的累了，不想再思考。

他无意识地往身后温暖的怀抱里蹭了蹭。贾充搂在他腰际的手臂紧了紧，在他的耳畔印下一个轻柔的吻。

“晚安。”荀勖呢喃道。

“嗯，晚安。”贾充又亲了亲他的耳朵，唇角勾起了一个微笑。

他的脑海中忽然就冒出了一句话：“世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。”这句话本意是悲伤的，然而偏偏契合了目前的情况。所以他毫无顾忌地拿来用了，并因此感到格外欣喜。

你不记得了，没关系，我记得就好。

 

***

 

第二天一早。

卫瓘目瞪口呆地看着自己的老板和同事们个个都挂着黑眼圈，一副没有休息好的样子。

……完了，我这是还要在这鬼地方待多久啊。

但是他们每个人看起来都还很高兴？

“伯玉！别发呆了，来打雪仗啊！”是钟会的声音。

他抬起头，看见众人欢快地向他招手示意，嘴角忍不住弯起了一个漂亮的弧度。

他戴好毛线帽子，三步并作两步地向前方走去。

 


End file.
